An RP Based Story
by MoonSandStarDust
Summary: Please don't ask me where this came up from, I'm going at the pace of the RP and since my friend doesn't have time for it I might either discontinue this story or screw the RP and let it go a different way. T T But for the most part, we're stuck in the beginning, and to me, it's hard to pinpoint the summary. I guess it's interesting, I don't take interest in my own stories.


**The first chapter story that I may or may not keep... Give me some ideas for names. I only got one, and that name happens to be pretty lame...**

**Anyways, this story is based off an RP for my friend Batgirl2013. I'm not entirely sure if I've got it correct though... XD We put OCs in there, and Darryn's original name in the RP was Daisuke Ryoku but I decided on Darryn. XD I asked her what ships she wanted in there, and she said... **

**Ry(Darryn) and Hiccup...**

**Snotlout and Fishlegs**

**Astrid and Toothless... **

**I don't remember the rest honestly... And before you ask, no, I'm not gonna put the Snotlegs thing in here. No, i don't ship it, I don't see it, and I don't know... I'll try the OC thing but I don't know... In this story, we decided to ignore all sense and make the dragons have abilities to become humans... T_T Don't ask why, I'm not as old as you think... **

* * *

I've lived in Berk for my whole life. I know where to go for most of the time. But... Just because I've lived in this place for a long time, it doesn't mean I'll know everything about the citizens. For the most part, I'm only a hallucination when people work too hard. I'm there one second and the next, I'm gone.

I don't know why... But I get scared when people see me. I don't know if it's because I don't know them personally, or if it's because I'm crazy.

Either way, I don't really exist. The crazier people think I'm a ghost that haunts the village because something bad happened to me here a long time ago. They look in the records and there's nothing about a bad thing happening to a citizen. The worst was being seen by a Night Fury.

But when I woke up to people screaming about how the war between dragons and humans was over, I wanted to run outside and scream, "yes" but I knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

My name's Darryn. I'm 14 years old and I've never had anyone to talk to after my family died...

But let's just go to the beginning, from before this all happened...

Curiosity had gotten the best of me. I had gone to watch the dragon trainings. Though there were pretty boring stuff, I just sat on a wooden box. I watched quietly, none of them seemed to see me. Well... Five minutes later, that boy saw me. I don't know him... Should I? I don't know... All I know is that he saw me, and that was it. He looked back to his dragon and I was already gone when he looked back up.

* * *

Was that... the hallucination people kept talking about?

Hiccup didn't know. All he knew was that he'd seen him, and that he might see him again.

That day, he'd gone home thinking about that boy. Who was he, and why did he choose now to show himself again?

"Hi, Dad," he greeted. Stoick was at the fire and nodded.

"Welcome back. How was your day?"

"For the most part, normal."

"And what's the some part?" Oh, how would he start this one? Great job, Hiccup.

"Dad, I remember Gobber talking about the hallucination boy... A lot of people talk about him... They all keep saying that he appeared when he looked about 7 years old. Sometimes he's there watching you for a second. And if you want him to stay long, you can't look away, not even for a second."

"Oh, him. Yes, he exists. He's no hallucination, son. If other people see him, he's as real as you and me."

"Then why does he disappear when we look away?"

"He doesn't disappear. He's still there. He's just fast. If you want to know if he's real, tomorrow, you walk up to him and try to talk to him like you always do. You might make a new friend." Stoick stood up and smiled. "Don't worry, he's not a bad boy."

* * *

The next morning...

I sighed and looked off to the side. My house was so quiet... I hated it. I got up and jumped out the window, unaware of the dragon watching me. Before I could make it to the village, he caught me.

"Hey. Where are you sneaking off to?" He asked curiously. I snatched my wrist away and looked towards the training arena. "Going to see the students?" I nodded. "I know you can talk you know. I always hear you muttering every night."

"You stalking me?"

"No, you just mutter loud." I stared blankly at him. "Anyways, my name's Arth. I'm an Arius." I smiled.

"Hi, Arth, my name's Darryn. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Arth walked in casually, making sure it looked like he didn't see me.

"Toothless, it's break time, right?"

"Yeah, it's break time, why?"

"Fish out back. Go get it before I finish it all for you." Toothless roared and bolted out to get the fish. Arth laughed. "Wow, Toothless..." I sat still on the wooden crate. I got up and smiled at Arth before leaving. The boy hadn't seen me again... or so I thought...

I walked through town, people stopped what they were doing, almost as though they were seeing a ghost. Maybe it was because their hallucination was showing itself again.

"Hey!" I looked back and sighed. It was him... He caught up to me, it didn't look like he looked really tired. Surprisingly...

"Hi... Who are you, why are you talking to me, and what the hell are you taking out?" I asked tonelessly. Everyone around gasped. I actually talked.

"No, I think I should be asking you who you are. You suddenly show up at that arena every single day and you disappear every time one of us sees you. What's up with that?"

"Well I shouldn't be sticking around when people see me, you know," I muttered. "I don't know you people, and curiosity is what makes me watch your training days every day. I'm curious, okay?"

"Well hello, Curious, my name's Hiccup, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I stared at it.

"Hi, Hiccup, my name is Darryn, it's nice to meet you, too." I stuck out my hand just like him and he laughed.

"It's a handshake, Darryn. You ever been around other people before?" I shook my head.

"I've been alone for a while now." The villagers stopped staring at us after I glared at them and sighed. "Look, we're attracting too much attention now... Could I please just go home?"

"When you have a friend to hang out with?" I stared blankly at him.

"What's a friend?" He gaped at me for a second. And sighed. I was probably stupid now, huh?

"You... don't know what a friend is?"

"What do you think, I've been alone for 7 years and I've never left my house unless I had to hunt for food and gather water."

"What are you, a hunter?"

"No, I'm a hallucination," I muttered. He looked back for a second. There was my chance... I backed away slowly and before he could turn back to me, I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I could hear people chasing after me, probably because it was rude to run away from someone... No, it was rude to run away from the chief's son...


End file.
